U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,199 which issued to Schlanger in 1992 describes the history of the development of composite fiber vehicular wheels. Composite fiber bicycle wheels were introduced in an attempt to reduce aerodynamic drag. The early versions of these wheels were in the form of solid discs. They were fabricated by wrapping fiber reinforced cloth around a bladder. This assembly was then treated with resin and placed within a mold. Heat and pressure was applied within the mold to cure the resin.
The Schlanger reference notes that these disc wheels compromised rider stability and safety, as they were susceptible to cross winds. The Schlanger reference, therefore, proposes an alternative construction that has spokes. The Schlanger wheel has two integrally joined wheel portions with a hub retained between the wheel portions. The wheel has an outside circular member which forms an enclosed continuous, circumferential hollow annulus for supporting an annular rim. Spokes extend between the hub and the annular rim.
A disadvantage of the Schlanger reference is that it relies upon a structural adhesive to maintain the hub in position. There have been numerous failures at the hub as a result of the torsional load upon the wheel exceeding the holding ability of the structural adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,945 which issued in 1995 to Schlanger discloses an alternative means to structural adhesive for securing the hub in position. An circular member is integrally formed with and encircles the hub. The spokes are secured to the circular member by multiple threaded fasteners that extend through the circular member and are held in position by nuts.